Angel Without Wings
by rappicasso
Summary: [HunKai Sweet Couple Event] Sehun bukanlah pria yang taat agama―apalagi percaya pada keberadaan malaikat. Namun saat hatinya disentuh oleh Jongin, semua pandangannya berubah. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang menemani hari-harinya itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak malaikat yang sudah kehilangan sayapnya.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung hanya bisa berpesan padamu, Sehun."

"Hyung―"

"Jika suatu saat nanti Hyung harus pergi―"

"Hentikan ini, Hyung."

"―kau harus bisa mengurus peninggalan keluarga kita dengan baik dan buatlah semua orang bangga terhadap kerja kerasmu."

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau hanya punya waktu hingga matahari terbenam!"

Pria yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya itu mengukir senyuman damai. "Kematian itu misteri. Kita bahkan tidak tahu, berapa lama waktu yang akan Tuhan berikan pada kita."

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi sereligius ini, Hyung?" Pria lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda itu memasang wajah datar sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Pria yang lemah itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Dan aku memiliki satu permintaan terakhir untukmu, Hun-ah."

Pria yang lebih muda masih tetap pada wajah datarnya, namun telinganya menyimak baik-baik pesan dari pria yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu.

"Tolong jagalah Jongin untukku."

Raut wajah yang lebih muda berubah murung―seolah bertanya '_kenapa harus dia?_'

"Kumohon, Hun-ah. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate univere fanfiction_

**angel without wings**

.: chapter 1 :.

starring

**Kim Jongin **| **Oh Sehun **| **Wu Yifan**

―

_Sehun bukanlah pria yang taat agama_―_apalagi percaya pada keberadaan malaikat. Namun saat hatinya disentuh oleh Jongin, semua pandangannya berubah. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang menemani hari-harinya itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak malaikat yang sudah kehilangan sayapnya._

―

Musim gugur di Seoul berlalu sangat cepat. Angin musim dingin sudah mulai bertiupan―menghembuskan dedaunan yang rontok ke atas tanah ke tempat-tempat yang lebih jauh. Tak lama setelah ini, salju pasti akan berjatuhan dan menutupi hampir separuh Seoul. Namun beruntunglah, Seoul jarang terkena badai salju seperti kebanyakan wilayah di dataran Eropa.

Sehun senang, setidaknya ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, tepat sebelum salju turun. Ia selalu menyukai momen-momen seperti itu. Sehun mungkin memang seorang pria dewasa yang sudah berusia 24 tahun, bahkan semua orang sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bos' atau 'Tuan' yang menandakan bahwa ia memiliki jabatan yang cukup penting dan bermartabat. Oh, tentu saja. Ia adalah salah satu dari dua pewaris keluarga Oh―atau sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal. Meski dengan usia yang matang dan embel-embel jabatan yang tak perlu diragukan, namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Dia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang selalu haus kasih sayang keluarganya.

Anak-anak di luar sana mungkin iri dengan nasib Sehun yang terlahir sebagai konglomerat. Pria itu hanya perlu belajar agar menjadi penerus perusahaan yang baik dan tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan ia makan keesokan harinya, saat hampir separuh lebih anak di Seoul harus membanting tulang untuk mencari sesuap nasi. Namun Sehun hanyalah manusia biasa―kehidupannya bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna. Ia dibesarkan di tengah keluarga yang kurang harmonis. Ayahnya yang ketahuan selingkuh pun membuat Ibunya muak dan mengajukan gugatan perceraian. Sehun masih ingat betul saat usianya masih 8 tahun dan ia harus diminta menghadiri persidangan perceraian kedua orang tuanya sebagai saksi. Miris memang. Namun itulah fakta yang harus Sehun terima. Hak asuh Sehun jatuh pada sang Ayah yang jelas-jelas memiliki pengaruh yang besar―tentu saja, Ayahnya adalah direktur utama Oh Corporation saat itu. Sehun menjalani sekitar setahun dalam hidupnya tanpa figur seorang ibu―meski sesungguhnya, ia sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya, namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Hingga suatu ketika, Ayahnya datang dan memperkenalkan seorang wanita cantik berdarah China dan pemuda berkulit pucat yang kira-kira berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Sejak saat itu, Sehun sadar bahwa ia akan memiliki keluarga yang baru―bersama Ayah, Ibu tirinya dan saudara tirinya. Untung saja, nasib Sehun tidaklah seburuk Cinderella atau Puteri Salju. Ibu dan saudara tirinya itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ia juga sangat akrab dengan Yifan―nama saudara tirinya―dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Sayang sekali, Sehun seolah tak dibiarkan untuk mengecap rasa bahagia dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah beranjak remaja diharuskan mendalami dunia bisnis untuk masa depannya kelak. Meski darah keluarga Oh tidak mengalir dalam nadi Yifan, namun Ayahnya yakin bahwa Yifan cukup berkompeten sebagai penggantinya―sekalian menunggu Sehun hingga dewasa, pikirnya. Sehun mulai kesepian. Ia merasa kehilangan. Keduanya masih bisa berkomunikasi melalui telepon, namun rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Sejak saat itu, Sehun lebih sering menyendiri dan menjadi sosok yang tak banyak bicara.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Yifan untuk menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Sehun pun menyusulnya. Ia juga memperdalam dunia bisnis, meski di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Yifan. Dan Sehun masih menjadi pribadi yang sama―pendiam dan penyendiri. Tempaan yang kuat di sekolahnya membuat Sehun menjadi sosok yang kaku, keras, dingin dan sulit bersosialisasi. Ia hanya bisa berkawan dengan orang-orang yang akan membicarakan masalah bisnis dan pekerjaan. Selebihnya, ia tetap menjadi pria yang irit bicara.

Saat Sehun masih menempuh pendidikannya dan Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya, Ayah mereka dipanggil oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Tuhan seolah sudah menyiapkan garis waktu yang tepat. Sepeninggal sang Ayah, Yifan menggantikan posisi beliau.

Dan kejadian itu seolah terulang kembali. Tak berapa lama setelah Sehun merampungkan studinya, Yifan justru mengalami kecelakaan parah yang membuatnya harus lebih lama berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menjalani terapi-terapi khusus untuk kesembuhannya. Selama Yifan menjalani masa penyembuhannya, Sehun yang akan menggantikan seluruh tugas sang Kakak.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti masih bisa sembuh, Hyung." Sehun ingat betul bagaimana ia tetap bersikukuh bahwa kakaknya akan sembuh dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Aku mungkin bisa sembuh, tapi aku tak yakin bahwa kondisiku akan sebaik sebelumnya." Sehun tahu betul bahwa Yifan bukanlah orang yang pesimis dan mudah menyerah hanya dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, kali ini rasanya sungguh berbeda.

"Yang penting, kau harus sembuh dulu, Hyung." Sehun meremas pelan tangan sang Kakak yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Detik berikutnya, Yifan tak lagi menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ada di dalam pikiran Yifan. Sekalipun dokter mengatakan bahwa harapan Yifan untuk kembali ke kondisi semula sangatlah kecil, kakaknya tidak seharusnya berkecil hati seperti ini.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela ruang kerjanya. Ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas dedaunan di halaman Mansion Oh yang luas itu berterbangan kesana kemari. Musim dingin sudah datang, namun Sehun bisa memastikan bahwa ia akan melewatkannya seorang diri tahun ini. Ia ingat betul masa kecilnya bersama Yifan, saat keduanya selalu menantikan salju pertama yang turun, lalu mereka akan bermain bola salju atau membuat boneka salju di halaman rumah. Ia rindu masa-masa dimana ia bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Untuk tersenyum pun sekarang terasa sangat sulit bagi Sehun. Sekian tahun sudah Sehun lewati dengan bersembunyi di balik topeng angkuhnya. Apalagi dengan kondisi dimana Yifan sedang sakit seperti sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa definisi kebahagiaan baginya.

Apakah Tuhan memang tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk berbahagia?

―

"Yifannie―"

KRIET

Suara pintu kayu ruang kerja milik Yifan terdengar. Sehun yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mengambil beberapa berkas pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang sudah membuka pintu.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang terlihat acak-acakan, serta wajah khas orang yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya itu muncul dari balik pintu. Kepalanya menyembul dan tertoleh kesana kemari―mencari-cari sosok yang dipanggil namanya.

Raut wajah Sehun mendadak berubah―tak terbaca. Ia meletakkan sebuah map yang sempat dibacanya ke atas meja kerja Yifan, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

Pemuda tan itu nampak belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Ia masih celingukan.

Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Whoa!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu terkejut. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah―untung saja, ia tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

Sehun berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu memainkan ujung piyama yang sedang dikenakannya. Jemarinya memelintir kain berwarna _baby blue_ itu. "Jonginnie sedang mencari Yifannie." Suaranya lebih terdengar sebagai cicitan.

"Yifan Hyung tidak ada disini," balas Sehun dingin.

Pemuda yang memanggil dirinya Jonginnie itu mendongak untuk menatap Sehun. "Yifannie kemana? Dia pasti sedang membelikan anak anjing untuk Jonginnie ya?" Matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu terlihat berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Ya," balasnya singkat. Sehun terpaksa berbohong. Ia malas menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berbincang dengan orang tak penting macam pemuda itu. Akan jauh lebih baik, jika ia memeriksa berkas-berkas kerja sama yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemimpin perusahaan terdahulu―Yifan.

"Asyik!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu memekik girang dan langsung membalik tubuhnya―berlarian kecil entah kemana.

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan jika ia tewas tertabrak trus sekalipun, Sehun tidak peduli―ia justru berbahagia, setidaknya beban hidupnya akan berkurang satu.

Sehun melangkah kembali menghampiri meja kerja Yifan, setelah ia memastikan pintu ruangan tersebut terkunci―ia tak ingin diganggu sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya, darimana Hyung bisa mendapat orang gila seperti dia?"

―

Namanya Kim Jongin.

Sehun tidak mau tahu―dan tidak akan pernah ingin―terlalu jauh tentang Jongin. Ia hanya mendengarkan seadanya saat Yifan bercerita panjang lebar tentang Jongin padanya.

Jongin sama sekali bukanlah anggota keluarga Oh―kerabat saja bukan. Setahu Sehun, Jongin dibawa ke keluarga Oh saat Yifan sudah menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur Oh Corporation selama beberapa bulan. Yifan menemukan Jongin di salah satu panti sosial di Seoul, saat ia sedang melakukan kegiatan donasi. Sehun tidak tahu secara persis, bagaiama Yifan bisa memiliki ketertarikan pada pemuda itu, hingga Yifan membawanya dan mengajak Jongin tinggal di Mansion Oh. Sehun pikir, normal saja jika Yifan ingin mengadopsi seseorang sebagai adiknya―yah, hitung-hitung untuk pencitraan, mungkin? Namun Sehun bersumpah ingin meneriaki kakaknya dengan kata 'bodoh' saat ia tahu sosok Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Jongin bukanlah seperti orang normal kebanyakan. Ia seperti menderita keterbelakangan mental―atau semacamnya. Usianya sudah menginjak 18 tahun, namun ia bersikap seperti anak yang masih berusia 8 tahun.

Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakak tirinya itu.

Apalagi, saat Yifan memintanya untuk menjaga Jongin sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Apakah Yifan sebegitu sayangnya pada Jongin? Sehun masih belum mengerti.

"Ng, ng."

Sehun mendengar gumaman pelan di sekitarnya, saat ia sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Ia melirik ke arah sisi kanan. Pandangannya jatuh tepat pada dinding yang membatasi ruang makan. Dilihatnya sosok Jongin yang sedang berdiri di balik tembok, sambil mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Secara sekilas, Jongin terlihat normal-normal saja. Tapi tetap saja, tingkahnya terlihat abnormal untuk lelaki seusianya.

"Ehem." Sehun berdeham cukup keras.

Jongin nampak terlonjak pelan. Tangannya mencengkram erat boneka anjing dalam pelukannya. "S-snowie."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa dia bilang? Snowie?

"Snowie, ayo lihat salju turun!" pekik Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Jongin sedang bicara dengan siapa sih? Snowie? Apakah itu nama hantu yang berkeliaran di mansionnya? "Kau bicara pada siapa?" Sehun bersuara cukup keras―memecah keheningan di dalam ruang makan.

"S-snowie." Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk takut ke arah Sehun.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Kening Sehun berkerut―bingung. Jadi, Jongin memanggilnya dengan nama Snowie? Siapa yang mengajarinya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu? Yifan-kah?

Jongin mengangguk lucu. "Ayo melihat salju! Salju turun sudah!" Pemuda itu kembali memekik senang.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kekurangan Jongin. Pemuda itu kadang kesulitan menggunakan kata yang tepat dan juga merangkai kalimat. Entah atas dorongan apa, Sehun justru mendorong kursinya mundur dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harap, sekaligus ketakutan.

"Ayo lihat salju."

―

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Hati dan otaknya sungguh tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Otaknya memerintah untuk menolak Jongin, namun hatinya berkata lain. Kaki-kakinya bahkan sudah terseret mendekat ke arah Jongin. Bibirnya sendiri telah mengkhianatinya―ia mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

Dan disanalah mereka berada. Di bawah hamparan langit malam tanpa bintang, ditemani butiran-butiran kecil salju yang jatuh. Sehun dan Jongin sudah mengenakan jaket tebal―berjaga-jaga agar keduanya tidak terserang demam atau flu, bahkan saat musim dingin baru saja dimulai.

"Salju dingin sekali. Hihihi." Jongin tertawa cekikikan. Tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk merasakan salju yang jatuh mengenai telapak tangannya yang telanjang. Matanya menyipit manis, saat ia tertawa lepas.

Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit dan ikut merasakan salju yang turun untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul. Otak Sehun memutar kenangan saat ia bermain-main bersama Yifan di antara salju dulu. Kini, ia merasakan posisi sebagai Yifan―menemani sang Adik bermain-main.

Eh, tunggu. Itu berarti Sehun menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya?

Oh, tidak. Mana mungkin Sehun memiliki adik yang cacat seperti Jongin?

Di tengah lamunannya, Sehun mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jongin.

"Salju dingin, seperti Snowie."

**to be continued...**

**dee's note:**

maaf saya nambah ff baru buat event ini. jadi saya mau curcol dulu ya hehe. hari ini, sebenernya saya sibuk banget―ngurusin adik kelas, ada masalah intern di ekskul saya, dan tugas kelompok yang mendadak harus saya handle berdua saja dengan teman saya. saya sudah menyelesaikan plot untuk **le fiance ideal** dan sedang dalam tahap penulisan (thanks a lot for **nam**. makasih banyak udah bantu saya bikin plotnya ;-;). dan saat saya lagi santai-santaian di kamar setelah nyelesaikan tugas, saya dengerin lagunya Utada Hikaru - First Love. tiba-tiba kepikiran plot lengkap untuk nulis ff ini hehehe. alhasil saya langsung buka laptop dan ngetik ff ini. dan saya cuma butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam mungkin hehehe

saya nggak begitu yakin kalo yang saya tulis di atas cukup bagus. karena pada dasarnya, saya nggak pernah percaya diri buat nulis narasi yang terlalu panjang―atau percakapan yang terlalu banyak. saya selalu menginginkan proporsi yang seimbang. tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung buat nambah kepercayaan diri saya hehe

saya cuma berharap kalian tertarik pada plot ceritanya. saya ngebayanginnya nyesek sendiri sampe pingin nangis. entahlah, apakah kalian akan tersentuh dengan hasil tulisan saya nanti hehe

tolong tuliskan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. review kalian benar-benar sangat membantu dan bisa menjadi penyemangat bagi saya ^^

oh ya, lanjutan **le fiance ideal** mungkin akan saya post lusa hehe

xoxo,

rappicasso


	2. Chapter 2

_"Yak! Rasakan ini, Oh Sehun!"_

_PUK!_

_"Yah, Yifan Hyung! Kau curang!"_

_Yifan tertawa puas dari balik benteng mungil yang dibangunnya dari salju. "Curang bagaimana?" Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu kembali melanjutkan tawanya._

_Sementara itu, anak lelaki lainnya yang berdiri di sisi yang berseberangan nampak memasang wajah cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Jelas saja, kau bisa melempar bola salju dan tepat mengenai tubuhku begini. Kau kan, jauh lebih tinggi dariku," gerutu Sehun kesal._

_Yifan tertawa renyah, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari balik benteng buatannya. Kaki-kakinya yang memang kelihatan lebih panjang dari kebanyakan anak seusianya itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun.. Ia mengusap lembut bagian kepala anak lelaki yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu dengan lembut. "Ini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih tinggi, siapa yang lebih dewasa, atau siapa yang lebih kuat," tegur Yifan._

_Sehun mendongak menatap Yifan dengan topi beanie yang mulai berantakan itu._

_Yifan tersenyum bijak_―_entah darimana anak lelaki itu bisa terlihat begitu dewasa, di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 12 tahun. "Tapi, ini tentang bagaimana kita bisa menjai spesial dengan kekurangan yang kita miliki."_

_Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Anak lelaki berusia 8 tahun itu kelihatan begitu susah payah mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Yifan padanya._

_Senyuman Yifan mencapai matanya. "Tak apa, jika kau belum mengerti, Hun-ah. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan memahaminya."_

_PUK!_

_"Kena kau, Hyung!" Sehun tertawa puas sambil berlari menjauhi Yifan._

_Yifan melongo saat bagian dadanya justru terkena lemparan bola salju oleh adiknya sendiri. Ia berdecak pelan. Baru saja, ia menceramahi Sehun, namun ia justru terjebak dan terkena tipuan Sehun. "Dasar."_

PUK!

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut saat bagian lengan kanannya terasa lebih dingin karena lemparan sesuatu. Ia melihat lengan kanannya sendiri yang ternyata terkena lemparan bola salju. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati Jongin bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Snowie melamun! Snowie kena!" Jongin tertawa kecil, lalu membalik tubuhnya―mungkin berniat menyembunyikan tubuhnya agar tidak terkena serangan balik dari Sehun.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik―tak bergerak, atau sekedar menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Namun tak lama kemudian, rasa hangat bersemai di hatinya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik―membentuk kurva.

Sehun tersenyum.

Pria itu benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate univere fanfiction_

**angel without wings**

.: chapter 2 :.

starring

**Kim Jongin **| **Oh Sehun **| **Wu Yifan**

―

_Sehun bukanlah pria yang taat agama_―_apalagi percaya pada keberadaan malaikat. Namun saat hatinya disentuh oleh Jongin, semua pandangannya berubah. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang menemani hari-harinya itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak malaikat yang sudah kehilangan sayapnya._

―

Langit sudah sangat gelap dan angin musim dingin yang berhumbus terasa menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Sehun harus merapatkan bagian depan jaket tebal dan berbulunya agar tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil kedinginan. Mata sipitnya masih memandang kesana kemari, sambil mencari sosok Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap dari pengawasannya.

Jongin sudah beberapa kali melemparkan bola-bola salju ke badan Sehun, namun sebelum Sehun sempat membalasnya, Jongin sudah berhasil bersembunyi. Dan kini sudah terlewat 20 menit setelah Jongin melempar bola salju terakhirnya ke arah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Untuk apa dia mencari Jongin? Memangnya, siapakah sosok Jongin baginya? Bukan siapa-siapa, kan? Bukankah pemuda cacat itu hanya mendapat keberuntungan karena berhasil masuk ke dalam hidup kakaknya―dan kini juga masuk ke dalam hidupnya? Seharusnya, Sehun senang jika Jongin pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya dan mendampingi Yifan untuk penyembuhannya.

Sehun merasakan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Daun-daun yang sempat berguguran di atas tanah yang mulai terselimuti salju itu pun bertiupan kesana kemari. Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa angin malam itu terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangnya, padahal ia sudah mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal dan mencoba menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Lalu bagaimana Jongin?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Ah, sial. Sehun kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Lihat saja, baru sejam yang lalu mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan kini Jongin sudah berhasil mengambil alih 80% isi pikiran Sehun. Sesungguhnya, sihir seperti apa yang digunakan Jongin untuk menarik perhatiannya―maupun Kris?

Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Otaknya lebih memilih mengalah, karena bagaimanapun juga, ia teringat refleksi dirinya semasa kecil. Apapun yang terjadi pada Sehun, Yifan selalu ada di belakangnya.

Jadi, tak ada salahnya bukan, bersikap sebagai seorang kakak bagi Jongin? Hanya bersikap saja. Ini bukan berarti Sehun bisa menerima Jongin sebagai adiknya―seperti yang Yifan lakukan.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri halaman rumahnya yang lumayan luas―melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian oleh Jongin.

10 menit sudah berlalu. Kadang, Sehun menyesali bagaimana keluarganya yang mendesain halaman rumah yang terlalu luas―membuatnya kesulitan jika ada seseorang yang mendadak menghilang seperti saat ini.

Sehun nyaris menyerah dan memilih kembali ke dalam rumah―mungkin ia bisa meminta maidnya untuk mencari Jongin. Namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, mata sipit Sehun menangkap benda berwarna hitam di balik pohon di samping kanannya. Sehun berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan melongok ke sisi yang lain.

Sehun berdecak pelan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Jongin tertidur dengan wajah damai di balik pohon itu.

―

"Tuan Muda―"

"Sstt. Jongin sedang tertidur." Sehun berdesis pelan pada kepala pelayan rumahnya―Jung Ahjussi―saat pria paruh baya itu menginterupsi kegiatannya yang sedang menggendong Jongin ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jung Ahjussi mengangguk paham dan memberikan akses bagi Tuan Mudanya untuk berjalan ke lantai atas. Pria tua itu mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang menyusuri anak tangga.

Sehun mendekap Jongin cukup erat dalam gendongannya. Ia tak ingin dianggap tak becus saat menggendong anak ingusan macam Jongin. Suasana terasa begitu hening. Sehun melirik ke arah pemuda dalam gendongannya. Jongin terasa begitu ringan dan ringkih. Tubuhnya seolah rapuh dan bisa pecah jika terjatuh begitu saja. Mata Sehun menatap lekat-lekat ke arah wajah Jongin yang penuh kedamaian. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana bibir tebal berwarna merah itu membentuk kurva yang terlihat manis. Refleks, Sehun pun ikut tersenyum. Wajah Jongin terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru saja jatuh dari surga dan kehilangan sayapnya.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang taat beragama. Dulu, saat keluarganya masih utuh, Ibunya sering mengajaknya pergi ke gereja. Namun semenjak kedua orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai, Sehun mulai tak percaya dengan Tuhan. Ia pikir, Tuhanlah yang telah menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya berpisah, sehingga ia kekurangan kasih sayang. Namun saat Ayahnya membawa dua malaikat―Yifan dan Ibunya―ke rumah, Sehun percaya bahwa Tuhan memang ada untuk makhluk ciptaannya. Hanya saja, terlalu banyak ujian yang membuat Sehun lelah dan menyerah. Ia kembali tak percaya pada Tuhan―dan mungkin akan selamanya seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memanjatkan doa, apalagi menyentuh kitab. Toh hidupnya tetap seperti ini saja.

Tapi saat menatap raut polos yang dipancarkan Jongin, Sehun percaya bahwa malaikat memang ada. Mereka diam-diam berada di antara lautan manusia-manusia bejat seperti dirinya―meluruskan jalan hidupnya yang telah jauh menyimpang.

Sehun menyibakkan anak rambut Jongin yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ia sungguh menyayangkan kenapa malaikat itu harus terjebak dalam tubuh pemuda yang memiliki cacat mental seperti Jongin.

CKLEK!

"Silakan masuk, Tuan."

Tak disangka, kaki-kaki jenjangnya sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Sehun pun melangkah masuk melalui pintu yang sudah dibukakan oleh Jung Ahjussi. Sehun segera beranjak menghampiri ranjang yang berada di tengah ruang kamar tersebut, lalu membaringkan tubuh Jongin di atasnya.

"Kau bisa pergi, Ahjussi." Sehun berucap pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jung Ahjussi.

Jung Ahjussi mengangguk paham, lalu melangkah mundur―menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, lalu menarik selimut bercorak kartun Disney Cars untuk menyelimuti tubuh Jongin. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Dlihatnya dekorasi ruangan yang sangat khas anak-anak. _Wallpaper_nya bercorak seperti langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih dan balon udara. Ada berbagai boneka dan pigura yang berjajar rapi di atas rak. Sebuah kotak berukuran besar diletakkan di sudut ruangan―mungkin itu _box_ khusus mainan.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah rak di dekat pintu. Ia memperhatikan setiap objek yang diletakkan di atas rak―pigura, boneka-boneka mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga berukuran besar, miniatur tokoh-tokoh kartun dan beberapa keping CD. Sehun tertarik melihat-lihat foto yang dipajang di rak tersebut.

Seluruh foto itu menampilkan sosok Jongin―dan Yifan.

Sehun cemburu―cemburu melihat betapa akrabnya Yifan dan Jongin. Dulu, dialah yang berada di posisi Jongin―menjadi adik kecil Yifan yang manis dan menjadi kebanggaannya. Namun ada perasaan yang aneh―ia tak bisa marah pada Jongin.

Mata Sehun terpaku pada satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Yifan sedang merangkul bahu Jongin di bawah bias-bias cahaya matahari senja. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu sama-sama tersenyum―senyuman yang terasa begitu tulus. Sehun tahu, Yifan sudah lama tak menampakkan senyuman yang seperti itu. Kedua lelaki dalam foto itu seperti dua sosok malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi.

Sempurna, indah, dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun tahu bahwa debar jantungnya tak lagi sama.

Sialnya, Sehun tak tahu, perasaan macam apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

―

Sehun bangun cukup awal pagi itu. Langit masih terlampau gelap, belum lagi awan yang tebal menghalangi sinar matahari di awal musim dingin kali ini. Sehun sengaja. Ya, dia memang sengaja untuk bangun pagi agar ia bisa segera bersiap berangkat kerja. Tidak, ia tidak sedang menghadiri rapat pagi-pagi sekali. Ia hanya sedang ingin menghindari sesuatu―atau seseorang?

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti, saat matanya tiba-tiba saja terkunci pada sebuah pintu kayu yang masih tertutup rapat. Itu adalah pintu kamar Jongin. Sial, getaran aneh itu muncul kembali. _Okay_, Sehun harus jujur. Ia memang sengaja melakukan ini semua untuk menghindari Jongin―dan setiap perasaan aneh yang muncul mengikutinya setiap ia memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Ia sadar bahwa ini bukan hal yang baik. Tak seharusnya hal itu terjadi padanya. Ia baru berhubungan dengan Jongin semalam dan pemuda itu berhasil mengambil alih otak dan hatinya? Oh, yang benar saja.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari pintu tersebut. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya―menuruni setiap anak tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Jung Ahjussi sudah menunggu di ujung tangga, lantas membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Selamat pagi, Ahjussi," balasnya pelan.

"Anda bangun cukup pagi hari ini. Apakah Anda ingin langsung menikmati sarapan Anda?" tawar Jung Ahjussi.

Sehun menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Ia bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk menghindari Jongin. Usahanya akan sia-sia, jika ia asyik menikmati sarapannya, sementara Jongin tiba-tiba sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan ikut sarapan bersamanya. "Tidak," putusnya. "Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." Bohong.

Jung Ahjussi mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak―tak biasanya, ia melihat Tuan Mudanya berangkat sepagi ini untuk urusan pekerjaan. Biasanya, pria itu akan melimpahkannya pada orang-orang kepercayaannya. Namun Jung Ahjussi menurut saja dan menampilkan senyumannya. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

"Cepat siapkan saja mobil untukku, Ahjussi."

―

"Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang harus Anda tanda tangani, Sajangnim." Sekretaris Sehun menyerahkan setumpuk map yang berisi dokumen persetujuan dan perjanjian dengan para pemegang saham atau mitra kerja.

Sehun mengambil penanya, lalu membuka map yang terletak di bagian teratas. Pria itu meneliti setiap kalimat yang tercetak di dalam dokumen tersebut―jaga-jaga jika ada yang ingin menjebaknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan surat-surat tersebut, Sehun pun menanda tanganinya.

Sekretaris Sehun yang cantik―Hwang Miyoung―masih setia menunggu Sehun menandatangani berkas-berkas yang diberikannya sambil memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Noona―" Sehun lebih suka memanggil sekretarisnya dengan sebutan Noona, karena ia hanya ingin lebih akrab dan fakta bahwa Miyoung memang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. "―apakah pemerintah Jepang sudah mengkonfirmasi tentang kesepakatan kerja kita?" tanya Sehun memastikan, sementara tangannya masih terus bergerak menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas.

"Saya sudah mendapat telepon dari pihak Jepang. Mereka sudah membaca proposel perusahaan kita dan setuju dengan apa yang kita tawarkan, Sajangnim," jelas Miyoung. "Hanya saja, ada sedikit masalah dengan jasa ekspedisi maupun email yang mereka kirimkan," imbuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ada-ada saja." Jepang terkenal sebagai negara yang maju akan teknologinya dan sekarang justru menghadapi kendala transportasi dan layanan internet. Konyol sekali, pikir Sehun. Tangan Sehun mengambil sebuah map lagi, namun―

TUK!

SRASH!

"Aw!"

PRANG!

"Astaga, Sajangnim!" Miyoung memekik panik saat melihat Sehun yang menyenggol cangkir kopinya, hingga terjatuh dan cairan panas itu mengenai celana kainnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Oh, sial." Sehun merutuki kecerobohannya barusan. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di atas bagian yang terkena siraman kopi panasnya. Oh, rasanya sungguh panas. Ia yakin bahwa kakinya akan memerah atau bahkan melepuh.

Miyoung mengambilkan beberapa lembar tisu agar atasannya itu bisa membersihkan celananya.

Sehun segera menyambar tisu tersebut dan membersihkan cairan panas yang masih ada di celananya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk―entah atas dasar apa. Ia tak tahu, kepada siapa firasat itu tertuju. Yifankah? Apakah kakak laki-lakinya itu baik-baik saja?

"Apa saya perlu mengambil kotak obat, Sajangnim?" tawar Miyoung yang nampak masih mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

Sehun mendongak sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, Noona," balasnya. "Panggilkan saja jasa _laundry_ dan jangan lupa bawakan aku baju ganti," pinta Sehun lembut.

Miyoung tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu, kalau begitu." Miyoung melesat pergi untuk melakukan perintah bosnya.

Sehun masih mengipasi kakinya, sementara tangannya kanannya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang digeletakkan di atas meja. Ia ingin menghubungi Yifan―siapa tahu saja, terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol 'call', pintu ruangannya diketuk.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun pikir itu adalah Miyoung. "Silakan masuk." Sehun menyimpan ponselnya di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Permisi, Sajangnim." Pintu yang dibuka menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi dari balik pintu.

Sehun mendesah kecil. Tebakannya salah. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Jongin demam dan ia tak berhenti mengigau menyebut nama Tuan Yifan."

_Oh, sial. Apa aku juga harus turun tangan?_

―

"Y-yifannie!"

"Tuan Jongin mengingau terus sejak tadi pagi, Tuan." Jung Ahjussi memberi tahu Sehun sambil menunjukkan tatapan prihatinnya yang terarah pada Jongin. Ia tahu betul tentang kondisi fisik dan mental Jongin yang berbeda dari orang pada umumnya. Sejak Yifan masih tinggal di mansion itu pun, Jung Ahjussi juga turut andil dalam mengurus kebutuhan Jongin. Jadi ia juga merasa sedih saat melihat Jongin yang merasa begitu kehilangan Yifan, hingga sakit seperti sekarang.

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia tak tahu dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Jongin. "Apakah demamnya masih tinggi?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin yang nampak kian gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Lumayan tinggi, Tuan. Tidak biasanya seperti ini," jelas Jung Ahjussi. "Biasanya, Tuan Jongin akan segera membaik saat Tuan Yifan memeluknya." Suara Jung Ahjussi semakin melemah di akhir kalimat.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Bocah ini terlalu tergantung pada Yifan Hyung," desahnya pelan. Sekarang, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Jongin bisa sembuh. Tidak mungkin ia menganggu kegiatan terapi Yifan hanya agar Jongin kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Ia ingin membiarkan Jongin begini saja, tapi bagaimanapun juga, mungkin alasan Jongin sakit adalah karena dirinya. Ingat saja, semalam ia dan Jongin bermain di bawah salju. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencarikan ramuan untuk menurunkan demamnya, Jung Ahjussi?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap pria paruh baya di belakangnya.

"Saya bisa saja mencarikannya untuk Tuan Jongin, hanya saja, bagaimana kita bisa meminumkannya pada Tuan Jongin, jika kondisinya saja seperti ini?"

Sehun menatap Jongin sekali lagi, lalu mendesah keras. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jongin segera sembuh. Bukan, ini bukan karena rasa simpatinya―yah meski itu menjadi salah satu alasan kecilnya―tapi ia tak ingin kena marah kakaknya.

"Jung Ahjussi, bisakah kau biarkan aku berdua di kamar ini dengan Jongin?"

―

"Kalau bukan karena Yifan Hyung―"

Sehun susah payah mengatur posisi tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"―aku tidak akan melakukannya, Bodoh."

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin agar semakin dekat dengan dadanya, kemudian mendekapnya seerat mungkin―menyalurkan kehangatan dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana panasnya kulit Jongin dan getaran kecil yang diciptakan oleh tubuh ringkih itu. Jongin pasti merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang. "Astaga, aku harus apa lagi sekarang?" Ia menatap Jongin bingung―ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"D-dingin err―" Jongin masih menggigil dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

Sehun semakin bingung dan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aish, semoga suhu tubuhmu cepat turun," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua mata Jongin terbuka secara perlahan. Maniks matanya mampu menangkap sosok Sehun di hadapannya. "S-snowie~" Suaranya lemah, namun ia kedengaran sangat senang. "Peluk peluk peluk." Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun meski tidak cukup erat. "Snowie hangat. Seperti matahari." Jongin tertawa pelan―matanya yang lucu itu terlihat seperti bulan sabit saat sedang tertawa.

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai pribadi yang hangat―bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana Jongin mengatakan dirinya dingin seperti salju.

"Jonginnie rindu Yifannie―hiks." Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan menangis pelan disana.

"Eh?" Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama. Sepertinya, pemuda di dalam dekapannya ini memang sangat merindukan Yifan Hyungnya.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang basah. "Snowie bilang pada Yifannie untuk pulang ya? Jonginnie rindu Yifannie. Jonginnie cuma mau Yifannie. Jonginnie tidak butuh puppy."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ditatap mata polos milik Jongin. Mata itu memiliki magnet tersendiri yang seolah mampu menyerap Sehun dalam sebuah pusaran yang tak berujung. "B-baiklah, aku akan menelepon Yifan Hyung nanti," balas Sehun akhirnya.

"Terima kasih, Snowie. Snowie baik! Baik sekali!" Jongin refleks memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sehun.

Sehun tercengang diperlakukan seperti itu. Sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan Jongin benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Belum lagi, tak ada orang yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus merespons apa. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa senang.

Senang karena setidaknya kondisi Jongin sudah mulai membaik.

―atau justru senang kaena yang lain, eh?

―

"Ayo makan! Makan!" Jongin memekik senang karena ia bisa berada di meja makan yang sama dengan Sehun. Selama ini, ia tak pernah berada di meja makan yang sama. Sehun selalu berusaha menghindarinya―meski Jongin tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Jangan terlalu berisik, Jongin. Kita sedang makan," tegur Sehun sambil mendengus kesal. Meski begitu, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa terhibur. Selama ini, ia selalu menghindari Jongin karena tak mau acara makannya terganggu oleh anak yang mengalami gangguan mental. Namun ia baru menyadari bahwa mengajak Jongin makan bersama bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Ia justru membuat acara makannya menjadi sedikit lebih ramai.

"Hihihi." Jongin tertawa cekikikan lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Snowie seram kalau marah," celetuknya.

"Yak, apa kau bilang?!"

"Snowie seraaaammm. Seperti Hulkkkk. Tapi Snowie warnya putih pucaaattt."

"Dasar bocah berisik. Kau mau kupanggang untuk makan malam eh?" Sehun melemparkan _death glare_nya pada Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin justru tertawa. "Wajah Snowie seperti nenek sihir. Nenek sihir Snow White hihihi."

"Oh, sialan kau," desisnya pelan. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia mengambil makanan yang disukainya.

"Snowie sedang mengamuk hohoho. Snowie ingin makan ayamnya nyam nyam nyam."

"Astaga, bisakah kau tenang sedikit, Jongin? Aku kehilangan selera makanku," keluh Sehun kesal.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri kursi yang diduduki Sehun. "Snowie jangan marah ne? Ayo sini makan." Jongin mengambil piring Sehun, lalu menyendokkan makanan ke mulut Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menuruti Jongin, meski wajahnya ditekuk karena kesal. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima makanan yang disuapkan Jongin padanya.

"Snowie pintar!" Jongin bertepuk tangan senang karena Sehun mau makan.

"Ternyata, kau benar-benar terlihat sangat menyebalkan saat sehat begini."

―

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun baru saja bisa bernafas lega karena sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kini ia justru diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu. Ia hanya bisa mendengus pelan. "Masuk saja," perintahnya.

CKLEK!

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda."

Sehun terkejut saat mendapati sosok Jung Ahjussi yang datang ke ruang kerjanya. Tak biasanya pria itu datang ke kantornya. "Ahjussi, ada ap―"

"SNOWIE!" Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin berlari kencang dan menghampiri meja kerja Sehun. Ia segera menghambur dan memeluk Sehun yang masih tercengang akan kehadirannya.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongin?" Sehun memberontak kecil dalam pelukan Jongin yang super erat.

Jongin melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo makan siang bersama, Snowie!" pekiknya girang.

"Tuan Jongin bersikukuh untuk kemari dan makan siang bersama Anda, Tuan," jelas Jung Ahjussi kalem. "Saya juga sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Anda sekalian," imbuhnya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena kelelahan bekerja―ditambah dengan masalah Jongin.

Jongin langsung melompat ke sofa yang berada di ruangan Sehun. Ia tak bisa berhenti bergerak dan terlihat begitu senang. "Ahjussi, ayo siapkan makan siang kami!" pintanya semangat.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Snowie, ayo kemari!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyeret langkahnya menuju ke arah sofa. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Snowie harus makan banyak-banyak ya? Badan Snowie kurus. Seharusnya, badan Snowie seperti Yifannie," cerocos Jongin.

Sehun hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

Sementara itu, Jung Ahjussi menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua Tuannya di atas meja.

"Ada sayuran juga untuk Snowie. Snowie harus makan sayur banyak-banyak. Supaya kulitnya tidak pucat, arra?"

"Aku tidak suka sayuran, Jongin."

"Pokoknya mau, Snowie harus mau."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah~ Snowie harus mau. Biar biar tubuh Snowie kuat seperti Popeye si Pelaut Tututt." Jongin menirukan lagu Popeye.

"Aish, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau yang baru saja sakit. Jelas saja, kau yang membutuhkan sayuran." Sehun tetap menolak. Ia benar-bena tak suka sayuran sejak kecil.

"Jonginnie suka makan sayuran sejak dulu. Ayo ayo, Snowie juga harus makan sayuran."

Jung Ahjussi tersenyum tipis memandangi pertengkarang kecil di hadapannya. Ia tak berniat melerai mereka, karena ia tahu keduanya hanya bermain-main saja. Lagipula, ia senang melihat Tuan Sehunnya yang mulai mencair hatinya karena keberadaan Jongin di sekitarnya. Ia turut senang.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu ruang kerja Sehun, Miyoung sedang asyik mengintip dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali Sajangnim bisa seekspresif itu," komentar Miyoung.

"Mungkin tidak pernah," balas Chanyeol cuek.

"Ah ya, kau benar, Yeol-ah. Aku turut senang melihatnya seperti itu," balas Miyoung.

"Jongin benar-benar membawa dampak bagus bagi dua kakak beradik itu. Dulu Tuan Yifan, dan sekarang Tuan Sehun," lanjutnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Jongin itu siapa? Maksudku, bagaimana ia bisa datang ke keluaga Oh?" Miyoung kelihatan penasaran. Identitas Jongin tidak terlalu dibuka. Lagipula, Sehun tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Jongin padanya.

"Tuan Yifan pernah bilang padaku bahwa Jongin adalah malaikatnya. Ya, begitulah."

**to be continued...**

**replies:**

**Kamong Jjong**: oh iya dong, Jongin harus tetep kiyut xD btw thanks for ur review :)

**Jongin48:** sip. ini sudah dilanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**jonginisa: **makasii :D oke, ini sudah dilanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**oracle88:** makasih pujiannya /eh btw thanks for ur review :)

**ayumKim: **iya, Jongin emang imut xD eh awas, entar kena death glare dr Sehun kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**LM90:** ah review kamu bikin aku melayang terus. peluk dulu sini kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**novisaputri: **ini sudah dilanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**saya . orchestra: **awas entar dirajam sehun kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**afranabilah19:** makasih :3 iya, entar saya jelasin tentang Jongin ya kkk~ duh kayaknya review kamu kepotong dear :/ btw thanks for ur review :)

**uthienz . keykimkibum: **good doctor? drakor ya? aduh saya ga begitu ngikutin drakor ;-; terserah kamu sihmau ngebayangin kayak siapa/? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**maya han:** ini masih kurang belummmm? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**melizwufan:** iya, manis kayak coklat kkk~ aku juga suka hunkai loh kkk~ ini sudah dilanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**myungricho:** sebenernya, banyak kok ff yg Jongin-nya keterbelakangan mental gini, tp dengan pair lain :/ btw thanks for ur review :)

**inspirit . gyu:** aduh makasih pujiannya /.\ ini udah panjang belum? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**putrifibrianti96: **iya, rencananya juga mau bikin kayak gitu/? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Akasuna no Akemi:** untung ya, kamu masih waras kkk~ hm siapa ya yg ngasih nama itu? rahasia dulu deh ya. kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **kenapa ya kenapa? kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**adilia . taruni . 7:** snowie kan emang dingin kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**XVlove: **aduh makasih pujiannya ya /.\ btw thanks for ur review :)

**utsukushii02: **sehun yg dingin itu emang keren kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**jonginselca:** iya, kasian kalo Jongin gitu:(( ini sudah dilanjut ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**choco kim:** hayo, jongin itu apa ya bagi yifan? kkk~ hm yap, kurang lebih begitu dear~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**hyura . kim . 5: **lucu kayak saya ya? /plak btw thanks for ur review :)

**ling-ling pandabear: **jangan nangis dear:( /kasih tisu/ ini sudah cepet kan? hehe. btw thanks for ur review :)

**Bryan Andrew Cho:** wah favorit kita sama dong? /tos/ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Snow:** alasannya? ikuti aja kelanjutan ceritanya dear xD btw thanks for ur review :)

**cute:** iya, ini dilanjut kok. btw thanks for ur review :)

**iyagimagine: **hihi btw thanks for ur review :)

**Vioolyt:** iya, ini dilanjut kok kkk~ btw thanks for ur review :)

**Zy:** kasian Sehun ya ;-; hm nanti saya jelasin satu-satu tentang keluarganya Sehun ya. btw thanks for ur review :)

**sungie:** oke, ini sudah dilanjut yap. btw thanks for ur review :)

―

**dee's note:**

lagi-lagi, saya terpaksa membalas semua review disini demi menghemat kuota /plak/

maaf baru bisa update sekarang. padahal janjinya dari seminggu yang lalu. maaf /bows/ saya lagi sibuk sekali. banyak tugas dan ada turnamen, jadi saya bener-bener harus cari waktu buat lanjutin ff ini. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

chapter duanya masih belum ada rahasia yang terungkap yap. saya masih mau memanjakan readers dengan moment HunKai-nya. soalnya nanti kalo rahasianya mulai terungkap, nanti malah adegannya mulai sedih ;-; (okesip, ini spoiler -_-) dan semoga chapter dua ini sudah cukup memuaskan readers (sekaligus tanda maaf saya karena ga nepatin janji huhuhu ;-;) tapi kayaknya chapter dua ini hancur banget deh. pikiran saya terbang kemana-mana pas ngetiknya huweee ;-;

well, don't forget to leave ur review dear~

review kalian benar-benar sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. terima kasih ^^

xoxo,

rappicasso


End file.
